Let Me Save You
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny Munroe is a troubled girl, Moving away from a broken home. She feels like she is always doing the wrong thing, Making people hate her and definatly chosing the wrong paths. Will a certain someone be able to save her? Or will it all turn into chaos?


"What makes you think life here is going to be better than befor?" Sonny pulled her suitcase into the new house her mum had bought,

"It's a new start, A new beginning... For all of us." Connie spoke as she too walked inside.

The Munroe's had moved to Eastford to get away from old problems that were slowly re-egniting. Sonny Munroe suffers from a lot, Depression being the main issue. Her mum thought it was in her best interest, and the families if they just packed up their things, left their bad memories behind and started fresh. Sonny's health was the only thing Connie was concerned about right now.

"Gives you a chance to put Joey behind you." Abi, Sonny's step-sister, spoke without thinking.

Connie shot Abi a rubber gaze as Sonny realised the tention between the two after Abi's unneeded comment.

"I'm over him, Okay?" Sonny blinked and walked upstairs.

Sonny was telling the truth, She was completely over Joey... But she missed him like crazy. However she didn't feel as attached to him as before. She was finally sorting herself out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks for the help, Chad." Lucy pushed her light blonde hair away from her face and shot Chad a smile that made him melt.

"Oh, It's not a problem... I quite like helping pretty girls out." Chad's eyes sparkled as they connected with Lucy's.

Their moment of pure perfection was then interupted by Sonny as she walked into the cafe which mean't Lucy had to get back to work.

"What can I get ya?" Lucy fake smiled.

"Um, Coffee please." Sonny stammered as she caught the attention of none other than Lucy's crush, Chad.

"Hey..." Chad slowly made his way over to her as she quickly turned round.

"Ah, Hi?" Sonny said in a confused tome.

As Lucy turned around, She noticed the female and Chad appear to really be hitting things off. This wasn't good... Lucy needed to do something. She swiftly walked over to Sonny and poured the coffee over her. "Here's your coffee." She said in a smug tone.

"What the hell was that for, Luc?" Chad looked completely disgusted.

"She wanted a coffee." Lucy said with a grin as Sonny quickly ran out.

"Totally uncalled for." Chad ran out after the black haired beauty.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sonny sat on a bench over looking the entire square. She felt so confused... Her first day here and she's already made someone hate her. She just wanted to go back to her old home. At least nobody hated her there, She only hated herself.

"Ignore her, Alright?" Chad looked at Sonny as he plonked down next to her on the bench.

"Why did she do that? Does she serve all her customers like that?" Sonny felt so stupid and confused.

"Only the ones she feels threatened by. Dont take it personally."

"Why would she of all people feel threatened by me? Surely it should be the other way around." Sonny laughed slightly.

"Well, You're beautiful and amazing so there is bound to be a little envy somewhere deep down." Chad winked and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a comfortable park bench."

Sonny looked up at him. "You're homeless?"

"For the time being, Yeah. My mum needed to leave for a while to sort her head out and kinda didn't think about what i'd do while she was gone. But it doesn't matter. I'm old enough to look after myself, Right?"

"You can stay at mine for a while... Only if you want to?" Sonny felt slightly awkward, unsure of what his answer would be.

"Only if that's fine with you?" Chad smiled as he walked away with her.

The pair headed back to the Munroe's apartment where the introduced Chad to the rest of the family. Connie however, was reluctant to the idea of having another guy walk into Sonny's life... Especially after last time. She remembered how hard Sonny fell for Joey, Risking her own life to be with him... Risking everything just to stay with him, To see him one last time. But judging by this boy, Connie felt like she had nothing to worry about.


End file.
